


Everyone loves (to torture) the Masochist

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [78]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Torture, Shibari, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has an itch that can only be scratched by his depraved brothers and they help him out all at once in the most hedonistic of ways. Includes shibari, blow jobs, cum eating, double penetration, edging, group sex, gags, etc. Rated Explicit as Fuck. Don't think we could get worse than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone loves (to torture) the Masochist

The screech of furniture being moved is loud in the small apartment and instantly gets the attention of both elder Striders. The sound continues for a moment more, enough time for them to share glances and for Bro to push his chair back far enough away from the desk to take a look at the entrance way where the sound is coming from. D just frowns (and winces a little) from his position on the futon.

A couple more shoves and squeaks later, the front hall table is now, apparently, in its new place in front of the door, barring any entry. Or possibly exit.

“What the hell?”

“No one is leaving.” Dave turns and faces the open room with hands on his hips.

“Davey, have ya finally lost it?”

“No one leaves this apartment until I am so well fucked I can’t walk for a week!” D and Bro share another glance. “And if I’m not as much of a boneless mess as D was after he called Bro cute, then you guys are losing your touch!” he declares loudly. The challenge is made even more obvious as Dave throws down a leather glove in official challenge. Bro glances over to where he last remembers taking his gloves off and finds that yes, that was actually one of his.

“Dude.”

“Or are you too scared you aren’t up to the challenge, old man?” Dave baits, reading the annoyance in the roll of Bro’s eyes.

Bro just rolls back to the desk and returns to his puppet work, ignoring the obvious. D’s brows furrow even farther as he witnesses the exchange, almost as confused as Dave is over Bro’s non-reaction.

“I had Hal copy that folder with all your cutesy shit on it and I’m ready to post how much of a sap DJ Puppetfreak is all over your websites. I could even send it to our Hollywood reporter friend as an exclusive look into what a goober you are at heart!”

“Sure, go ahead.” D’s eyes widen a bit at the return. “Your bare ass nekkid baby pics would make a great cover for the tabloids,” Bro shoots down Dave’s threat easily. D manages to restrain from laughing at both the mental picture of baby Dave on the cover of a magazine and the current picture of Dave standing there almost fuming at his brother.

“What do I have to do to you, asshole?!” It’s actually kinda cute watching Dave try not to stomp as he cursed. D’s not sure why Dave’s frustration has to be taken out on his own shirt, and it just amuses him further to watch Dave fling it away angrily to only have it flutter away softly. “Why do YOU need convincing. You-YOU are not the one who should need convincing!”

Bro just calmly shrugs. “Go seduce the other two. If ya can get D naked, maybe I’ll join in.”

It’s D’s turn to roll his eyes as he realizes that Bro has just thrown him under the proverbial bus. But honestly he isn’t doing anything important, anything really at all. Which is a good thing as Dave comes straight over with a serious face and pulls D to his feet. D only puts up a show of protest as Dave immediately starts pulling off his clothes, getting D’s head stuck in the neck of his shirt for a moment as D isn’t being helpful at all, and is a little too tall to make it easy on Dave.

“Hey hey now, careful with that. Shit’s expensive.”

“Shuddup and get naked.” Dave mutters offhandedly, as article after article is removed from the taller Strider. Once D is decked out in his birthday suit, Dave takes a step back. “Now get on your knees and moan like a bitch in heat until Dirk comes out here and gets naked too,” D looks over to the hall leading to the twin’s bedroom, “or so help me, I will take all of this wanton desire out on your ass, which will be sore as hell tonight for your little date with the nice cupcake lady who’s visiting Texas.”

D has a comment on the tip of his tongue but opts not to say it, and instead gives Dave a most unimpressed look to the pout he is receiving. He half expects his younger brother to start whimpering like a dog that needs to go outside. He knows what Dave wants. He knows, and promptly decides to disregard it completely, placing his hands on Dave’s shoulders and pushing until Dave is the one on his knees.

As Dave’s knees hit the floor he lets out a frustrated sound. That’s it. He’s done. How done? Very. So done he’s the overcooked piece of meat at the bottom of the barbeque grill that fell off at the very beginning and is now simply a piece of char bordering on ash about to be blown into the wind. So done that he feels like his balls are blue enough to star as their own character in the Smurfs movie. So done that his gravestone will say ‘Killed by Sexual Frustration because his Brothers were assholes and wouldn’t fuck his.’ So done he’s thinking about asking Cal for a blow job. No wait, fuck that.

“Why d’you get to get fucked to oblivion, D, and I get nothing? They won’t do me, D,” Dave warbles out. “You don’t even like spankings. Why’s everyone ignoring my ass? Am I getting fat? Do you guys hate me? Why do you hate me? I JUST WANT TO GET FUCKED!”

D goes for another eye roll when he sees movement down the hall. Dirk is sticking his head around the corner. “What? Somebody needs a fuck? I’m horny.” D just gestures him over and Dirk comes around until he sees Dave on his knees in front of D. “Oooh, that’s hot.”

“Come help your brother out, Dirk. He’s losing it.”

“IT’S BECAUSE I’M FAT,” Dave wails.

Dirk comes around the futon the rest of the way. “Come on, Dave, suck a dick. It’ll make you feel better. Come on, D, give the poor boy what he’s asking for.”

Dave is still bitching as D grabs the back of his hair and pulls him onto his cock, which seems to be the only way to shut him up. Dave glares up at D as he tries to decide between giving a decent blowjob or possibly use his teeth in retribution, but this wasn’t Bro and the only retribution he would get would to probably be locked out of the apartment without any sort of release. With that dilemma solved he starts concentrating on getting his mouth wet to catch up with the way D is already directing his head back and forth.

“Damn, that’s fucking hot. Suck that bitch, Dave. You wanted cock and he’s giving it you,” Dirk croons at his twin as he sidles up next to his older brother.

Dave gets a little more into it with the verbal encouragement but a cock in his mouth really isn’t doing anything for his need in his pants. He shoves his pants and boxers down together down his hips and halfway down his thighs. Wraps his hand around his cock and, lets out a soft sigh of contentment at the touch. It’s still not enough since it’s just his own, but it’s a start.

“Oh someone’s a needy little bitch today, aren’t you, Dave?”

Dave switches his glare from D to Dirk with the implicit message of ‘what was your first clue’ in his red eyes. Dirk smirks back at him before losing contact as he slips off his own shirt, tossing it to the side before wrapping his arms around D’s torso.

“Well, hello to you too, Dirk,” D comments wryly as Dirk presses himself and his hardening cock against D’s backside.

“I said I was horny. Not as horny as the slut at your feet apparently, but I also said you guys were hot. There is an obvious expected result from this combination.”

“Yeah, your hard dick.”

“Obviously.” Dirk’s hands begin to wander around D’s body, running up and down his smooth sides, tweaking a nipple, and sliding down to the front of D’s hips where he can feel Dave’s face brush against the back of his hand. One hand stays low to cup D’s ass while the other reaches up to turn D’s face towards him for a kiss. D moans into Dirk’s mouth at all of the attention both twins are giving him.

Dave’s eyes narrow even further as D’s grip on his hair loosens as he gets distracted. He’s jealous of all the consideration D is getting when he’s the one that begged for it, that he is still on his knees begging for it, but Dirk isn’t touching him, he’s only touching D which is so not fair!

D yelps a bit as he feels Dave’s teeth brush dangerously against his cock in a somewhat painful manner. It’s not as bad as it could have been but it’s more than he would ever like. He fists Dave’s blonde hair and pulls him back, craning his neck roughly.

“Bad boy.”

Dave actually feels himself shrink down under the reprimand. His hand comes off his cock to brace behind himself as D pulls his hair a little more, tipping him back further. Then suddenly there is rope sliding around his wrists and they are sharply pulled together.

“Wha-”

“Shhh.” Bro’s breath is hot on Dave’s ear as he leans down to wrap the rope securely. “No ruinin’ the show.”

Dirk and D continue to make out above him as Bro wraps Dave’s wrists with several lengths of the half inch nylon rope before wrapping the space between his wrists with a couple more. A finger slips between the ropes and Dave’s skin, checking to make sure it’s not too tight. Bro’s hands skate up Dave’s arms dragging more rope along. The contact raises goosebumps along Dave’s skin but does nothing to alleviate his horniness.

“YOU FUCKERS!” Dave rages as he throws himself side to side but Bro’s grip clamps down on him until he stops fighting. He tries to make another break for it as one hand leaves but as he turns his head with another scream, a ball gag slips between his teeth.

“Warned ya to be quiet, Davey,” Bro tells him as he tighten the strap behind Dave’s head. “Now if ya play nice from here out, I promise ya gonna get what you want. And more. Ya game?” Dave shivers. “If your not, say now and we walk away. Well, me and ya walk away, I think our brothers will keep going as they seem to be a little into it.” Dirk’s pants are definitely now missing. “So are ya in, Davey? Can we torture ya?” Dave whines a bit, and then he nods. “Good boy.”

Dave sobs behind the gag as Bro’s hands guide the ropes over his torso, placing them in the familiar diamond pattern starting at the back of this neck and sliding down under this armpits from the front. By this time the other two Striders have somehow procured some lube and D has a couple fingers already in Dirk’s ass while Dirk’s hooked a leg over his hip and continues to suck face with his older brother. The sight only serves to remind Dave that neither his dick nor his ass is getting any consideration whatsoever despite his struggles against Bro’s grip which only results in weak thrusting into the air. At this point he’d be happy to hump against the futon or rub his thighs together but his stupid jeans have locked his legs into place and the futon is just a foot too far away, like Bro would even let that happen.

In fact, it seems like Bro can read his mind and lifts him up, stripping Dave of his jeans as he takes him to the futon. He arranges Dave straddling his lap backwards so that Dave still has clear line of sight to his other brothers. Bro just calmly continues tying and twisting the ropes around Dave’s body, keeping everything loose as he moves down his torso now. The knots come like second nature as Bro dresses Dave in the ropes, ignoring the way Dave tries to grind down on him.

Meanwhile, Dirk is climbing D like a tree with both legs wrapped around his skinny waist. Dave moans the best he can as he witnesses D pull his fingers out and slide his dick in instead. Between D’s hands cupping Dirk’s ass and Dirk’s arms flung around D’s neck pulling down, they start fucking. Dirk moves up and down D’s dick with slick ease and happy moans from both parties. Even Bro makes approving noises into Dave’s ear.

Bro’s hands guide the ropes under Dave’s thighs and feeds the ends through two points at his back. He pulls on them to tighten the whole structure which brings a two pieces up to rub at his nipples, a knot to press up against his taint right behind his balls, and the last two pieces up to hold his ass apart. Not that Bro was fucking touching it, no matter how hard Dave rocks his hips.

Instead Bro grabs one of Dave’s ankles and brings it up to the back of his thigh and loosely throws a couple coils around them both effectively pinning them together..

“This okay?” Bro murmurs into Dave’s hear and Dave didn’t know that Bro’s voice could be that sexy but under this kind of duress he guesses everything could be. Bro’s hand slips down to one of Dave’s. “Squeeze once if yes, two for no.” He gets an immediate squeeze even though Dave knows that it will hobble his ability to move and get any sort of friction that he craves. “Both legs?” Dave hesitates and then squeezes twice. “Alright.”

Bro adds another coil around the already bent leg and ankle before crossing the rope down towards his knee. He secures the horizontal coils with the end weaving through them down and then back up. He finishes up with a square knot and once again checks the spacing between rope and leg on both sides. Then he goes onto the check all of the spacing across Dave’s entire body after tucking the excess rope meant for the other side safely away. Dave both loves and hates the way Bro’s fingers feel like flames across his skin as they tug and pull on each piece.

Just as Dave stops trying to fight, stops trying to predict where Bro would touch next, stops trying to lean into his fingertips, sagging down against Bro and his bonds, that’s when Bro touches him. It’s a fleeting brush against his cock but enough to make him sob and shut his eyes, but then Bro’s hand goes to his ass, fingertips brushing hotly against his exposed entrance and Dave jolts up, eyes flying open again. Then Dave hears the sound of Bro’s zipper being pulled down and the sound of the cap of some lube, even over the moans and dirty talk of the fucking Striders. And then Bro’s fingers are back, a bit chilly but at this point they only feel good against Dave’s heated skin.

But it’s no more than that, of course. Just the light brushing and the hint of pressure but not enough, not nearly enough, and then Bro’s mouth is at the back of his neck, nibbling just below his hairline and sucking red marks against his tendons. Bro’s other hand dances along the ropes, tugging at parts and soothing others. There is the occasional brush against Dave’s cock which is weeping with how painfully hard he is. The precum is dripping all the way to his balls and even threatening to drip onto Bro’s pants if Bro would stop brushing it away. Dave wants more, so much more, but he holds perfectly still, trying not to react as it was only when he gave up that Bro started giving him anything to work on. But his muscles feel like they are about to cramp which how hard he has to hold himself back from thrusting into Bro’s hand especially when Bro hovers just over him.

Dave can hear the other two still going at it, even if he can’t see straight with how much he is turned on. There is the rhythmic slap of skin that marks every time Dirk drops down into D’s cock. Each breath is punctuated with a moan; D’s are louder of course, but Dave starts making out Dirk’s words. Dirk’s telling how much of a fucking sexy stud he is taking his little brother out in the middle of the room, how hot it makes him that D couldn’t even wait to get to the bed or even the futon to fuck him, how good he feels slamming inside him just like that! Dirk’s voice peaks up at the end of the statement as somehow the head of D’s cock slides just right inside of him.

That is all forgotten though as Bro finally gives in and pushes inward. He relishes the happy sigh that Dave manages around the ball gag. But for all of the suddenness, Bro keeps his motions gentle and slow, making sure to use plenty of lube even as the twitches of Dave’s hips suggest that he wants more, that he wants it as hard and rough as Bro could deliver, but Bro just keeps it soft and sweet even as he adds more fingers. He is gentle and patient with the stretching and it is driving Dave mad.

Dave’s head thunks back against Bro’s shoulder, trying to meet his eyes and beg the only way that is left to him. He asks for Bro to please please please stop being such an asshole with watery eyes that have already leaked a little down the sides of his face. Bro’s free hand comes up to brush them off before sliding down to Dave’s hands again.

“Everything good?”

One squeeze.

“So we can just hang like this right?” There is light teasing in his voice.

Two squeezes.

“Want me to fuck ya now?”

One long and hard squeeze accompanied by the most pitiful moan Bro has ever heard come from Dave. Bro huffs a laugh at him but slips his fingers out nonetheless, lifts him up, and resettles Dave onto his dick. Dave sighs in relief as the sensation of being full and takes the moment to relish it. But then Bro doesn’t move. Dave glances at Bro but Bro’s just watching the other two fucking Striders still going at it. Determined, Dave makes the most out of his unbound leg and tries to start fucking himself on Bro’s dick. His balance is iffy as he tries to move back and forth or up or down or gyrate or anything but he doesn’t get far. And Bro isn’t helping at all except light touches to keep Dave from falling off completely.

By now, D’s moans have eclipsed Dirk’s whispering but based on how D’s handprints are going to permanently be marked on his ass, Bro can only assume that it is his usual nasty dirty repertoire. Bro reaches around Dave’s hips and starts to stroke him with long slow motions. Dave makes choked little sounds at the addition which only makes his body that much hotter and his need that much more visceral. He is doing his best to fuck himself as hard as he can on Bro’s dick while Bro is content to just let him suffer.

After a long drawn out moan of horny frustration, Bro actually reaches up and undoes the gag. “Tell me what you want, li’l bro. Tell me how you want these fuckers to ravage your ass after I’ve fucked it. ‘Cause you know they’ll want to go again at ya.” He wipes away some of the drool around Dave’s lips and chin with the back of his hand.

“Oh f-fuck! P-please!” Dave gasps and stutters as he tries to beg. “I want you to use me. All three of you! I want to be fucked open and sloppy until I can’t walk, until I can’t think! I want you to be rough with me so I feel it all day tomorrow, for the next fucking week! Anytime I move or try to bend over I want it to make me gasp remembering how hard my brothers pounded me! Please, oh god, please! Don’t tease me anymore, please I can’t take it, Bro! P-please fuc-fuck me until I’m fucking screaming!”

Of course his declaration makes D stumble in his rhythm as he comes inside of Dirk.

Bro grins at the development, grips Dave’s hips, and start bouncing him up and down on his cock, making sure to account for how Dave is tied up. The movement is such a relief to Dave that he almost comes right then and there ruining the whole thing but he is actually just a bit too keyed up after being worked right up to the edge of orgasm for so long. Instead he focuses on what he is being given, moaning and clenching and begging for harder, for more. It’s a struggle to keep his balance but Bro’s hands on his hips and torso help. He throws his head back again with his eyes closed as he chants Bro’s name out over and over.

“Bro, Bro, Bro, Bro! Please, oh god, please mark me up! Bite me, scratch me, something! Oh god please, I wanna be wearing your bruises and bitemarks for days. Let people stare at me. Let ‘em be jealous of how I’m getting it good from someone.”

Bro appreciates how into things Dave is getting when he doesn’t even notice Dirk detach himself and climb down from D, who is just barely able to remain standing. He doesn’t notice Dirk coming over to their spot on the couch. He doesn’t notice Dirk leaning up over him. Dave doesn’t notice Dirk until Dirk bites down on Dave’s shoulder, making him gasp and nearly come. Dirk starts a campaign to mark Dave’s clavicle and shoulders with bites and hickies just as Dave has begged.

D falls against the futon with a heavy flop, his limbs loose from orgasm. Bro hooks and arm around him and pulls him close. D latches onto his broad heat with nuzzles and kisses to the exposed skin above Bro’s collar. D’s fingertips brush against gap between polo and jeans.

“Ya ain’t done for the night, big D. Not by a long shot. Ya heard your li’l bro beggin’ for all our dicks. So get that cock up and runnin’ ‘gain, will ya?”

“But Bro,” D whines even as he pulls Bro’s shirt up his chest, waiting for Bro to have a chance to lift his arms to take it off completely.

“AH!” Dave cries out as Dirk has moved down his body and is creeping closer and closer to Dave’s cock while leaving a trail of love bites that stung his skin.

“If ya need any inspiration, D, why don’t ya clean up your mess that ya left in Dirk? Ya kinda left him hangin’, din’ya?” Bro can feel the full body shudder that goes through D at the suggestion. Seizing the opportunity when D stumbles to his feet again to get behind Dirk, Bro scoots back on the couch and twists to put them all longways along the futon. Dirk comes crawling after Dave who remains impaled on Bro’s cock with an intensity that impresses Bro. Dave cries out again as Dirk takes him into his mouth, tightening up deliciously around Bro’s cock. With his face in Dave’s lap, Dirk’s ass is up in the air in the perfect position for D to resettle down behind.

D uses his hands to spread Dirk’s cheeks apart, eyes trained in on his abused hole, only barely taking note of his heavy cock hanging below. He licks his lips as he makes eye contact with Bro before leaning in.

The lube is sharp and bitter but D can taste Dirk beneath it as he laves his tongue over Dirk’s stretched entrance. A surprised moan from ahead encourages D to continue. The lube taste starts to fade as he licks at Dirk’s skin. He tastes more and more of Dirk before he slips his tongue inside and gets a sudden burst of familiar bitterness of his own cum. His cock twitches back to life at this, as he eats his own cum out of his little brother’s ass. He moans against Dirk’s skin and gets three moans in return, though Dave is a little lost in the combined pleasure of Bro’s cock and Dirk’s mouth.

Dave’s so overwhelmed with the pleasure in fact, that his orgasm barely makes it to his consciousness. Dirk and Bro barely react to it either as Bro just keeps fucking him and Dirk swallows him down but continues to suck Dave through the oversensitivity to keep him hard. When Dave’s moans start to peak again, and even Dirk’s are getting loud despite his full mouth (but thanks to D’s hand stroking his cock), Bro decides it’s time to change things up a bit.

“Oi, stop slobbering o’er his dick and help me get my pants off.” Bro shoves Dirk’s head away just enough to shove Dave forward. Dirk catches Dave to keep him from face planting into the futon with his arms tied behind his back as Bro shuffles from underneath him. D wipes his face with the back of his hand and then starts kisses the back of Dirk’s neck. As soon as Bro is clear, he shimmies out of his jeans and tosses them aside, finally joining the naked party.

When he looks back at the group, Dave is sliding down Dirk’s chest as this twin gets distracted from D’s attentions. It just forces Dave’s ass farther up. The ropes hug the planes and curves of his body and accentuate the flushed flesh. Instead of pulling him back onto his lap, Bro kneels up behind Dave and takes him from behind. That happens to be the shove that drops him all the way down to Dirk’s waist, only caught by Bro’s grip on the rope web that dig pleasantly into Dave’s skin. Bro lets out a bark of laughter as Dave’s mouth almost instinctively finds Dirk’s dick and starts sucking on it. Dirk shudders and helps support Dave as much as he can with his attention being split between brothers. Bro just laughs at his plight and uses his thrusts into Dave to help maneuver him into bobbing on Dirk’s cock.

They settle down into a nice rhythm with Dave bouncing between Bro and Dirk, being spit roasted with two pairs of hands suspending him. They take turns tugging at the ropes the crisscross his skin, never pulling too hard, but hard enough that he’ll have gorgeous marks all across his body for the next couple of days. Bro keeps an eye on his hands, still bound behind his back, for any sign of the safe signals but so far there is nothing but Dave scrabbling for something to hold onto as pleasure of being so thoroughly used crashes through him.

So much so that when Bro offers one of his hands to cling to, and cling he does with a vice grip, Dave comes again with a choked moan and a tightening around Bro as he stains the futon.

“Tha’s it, babe. God, ya feel good. And ya must feel good too, havin’ all the dicks ya want. I told ya it would be worth it,” Bro croons to him while continuing to pump into him even as he relaxes post orgam. “But there’s still more to come.”

As if immediately proving Bro’s prophecy true, Dave feels two slick fingers touch his ass, briefly running along the top of his already stretched hole before curling inside along Bro’s cock. From their angle and direction Dave assumes that it’s not Bro but as he looks up at Dirk startled, trying to free his mouth long enough to comment, complain, argue, or beg for more, Dirk just shakes his head.

“It’s not me. My hands are right here.” He squeezes down where he is holding onto Dave’s shoulders. “That’s D fingering you up.”

Dave chokes on Dirk’s dick as D makes his presence better known, leaning against Dave’s side and running his other hand gently down his back. The fingers in his ass curl and pull a bit at the sensitive skin.

“And I think he wants to fuck ya too.” D makes an agreeing sound and Dave whimpers. “Ya up for that, Davey?” Again Bro gets one long squeeze on his hand between Dave’s. “Alrighty boys, he’s in. Let’s fill him up.”

Dave misses Dirk’s and D’s matching eyerolls at the horrific cheese as he is pulled off Dirk’s cock and up until his back is flushed with Bro’s chest. D’s fingers slip out in time not to get trapped and reappear at the front. Fresh lube is applied to the new area but Dave is already loose enough to take three extra fingers in addition to Bro’s cock.

Dirk rocks back on his heels, stroking himself with Dave’s leftover saliva, to give D enough room to move entirely in front of Dave. But then he realizes that D is blocking his view of the event and quickly scrambles to find a better location. Which ends up perched on the back of the futon next to Dave, looking down at his depraved brothers.

Dave sags a bit against Bro when D pulls his fingers out and uses the extra lube on his hand to slick up his dick. Then he is moving his hips forward and pressing into Dave. Bro’s arms are holding Dave tightly against him, feeling Dave shudder as he is stretched even further. Bro can’t hold back his own moan as he feels his older brother slide in along side him. D peppers Dave’s face with light kisses, kissing away the faint trail of tears on his cheeks, until he is fully seated.

They all take a collective pause while waiting for Dave to acclimate to the two of them. His breaths are shuddery and laced with moans and whimpers. The guardians kiss him, D on the lips and Bro across his neck and shoulders, as they whisper sweet nothings and tell him how good he feels. Dirk slowly strokes himself, keeping himself hard, as he watches with flushed cheeks.

“P-please, please move. C’mon Bro, D, fuck me!”

Their eyes meet over his shoulder for a moment. And then they do as their younger brother asked and start to fuck him. They fall into a rhythm of give and take, rolling their hips back and forth. Dave tries to keep up; D’s hands on his waist helps, but mostly he is at their mercy, which he doesn’t mind at all, really. His head lolls back against Bro as D leans down and kisses his neck. He sobs a bit when Bro bites lightly down on his ear lobe. Dirk gently pets his hair.

Dave can feel them rubbing against each other inside of him. When one pulls out, the other is pushing in. Then that one is moving out while he is being filled by the other. Then at some moments both of them are deep inside of him, filling him completely, beyond what he imagined he could do. And he was loving it.

“God yes! Yes yes yes! Bro! D! Fuck! Shit fuck yes!” he cries out over and over. Praises and curses and wordless shrieks of pleasure fall from his lips. “FUCK ME!”

Bro and D do their best to comply, exchanging sloppy kisses over Dave’s shoulder as they fuck him in tandem. Their brother’s tight ass holds them together while the lube allows them to slip and slide against one another. D gasps in particular when Bro’s head drags up the underside of his crown. Bro loves the feeling of Dave’s ass tightening and fluttering around him, feeling like Dave is drawing him back in over and over.

Dirk’s fist gets tighter and tighter around his cock as he continues to masturbate himself to the writhing bodies in front of him. His other hand grips Dave’s hair tighter which gets him a hiss and a moan from his twin. He tests pulling Dave over to him, half selfishly wanting to get Dave’s mouth back on him, half looking forward to the idea that Dave will have three dicks at once if it works. Bro seems to notice and lets Dave lean towards Dirk’s lap where Dirk directs him the rest of the way. Dave’s so swamped with pleasure that there is no finesse to his work on Dirk’s cock, but the messy open mouthed kisses to the head seem to work just fine for Dirk.

“Damn, look at this greedy sumabitch. He’s takin’ all three of us even after coming twice. And he feels like he’s gonna come again at any moment. Cockslut li’l brother, like whorish big bro, ain’t he?” Bro directs at D, enjoying the extra flush the words bring to D’s cheeks and collarbones.

“Oh, oh fuck!” Dirk’s hips stutter and he nearly falls off the back of the couch as he comes. The sharp movements as he caught himself pulled Dave off of him just enough that Dirk comes all over his face, blotches of white splattering across the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks. It drips off of his mouth and chin, contrasting with the deep red of his lips. Dirk slumps back, letting Dave go.

D takes over though, grabbing Dave’s chin and holding him in place as he licks up Dirk’s cum. His tongue moves in wide swaths, all small movements lost to lust. He doesn’t swallow it down though; instead he lets it collect in his mouth until he’s sure he’s gotten it all and then he presses his full mouth to Dave’s. Dave moans through the messy kiss especially as D’s tongue slides against his lips and pushes Dirk’s cum across. Dave takes it all, swallowing down the salty bitterness, until he’s simply sucking on D’s tongue.

“Holy fuck,” Bro breathes out as he comes. D feels the wash of heat on his dick and only lasts a couple more pumps before reaching down and squeezing Dave’s dick, tipping him over the edge at the same time. For once, Dave’s sounds are just as loud as D’s.

It’s a long time before anyone moves and then it starts with Dirk who extracts himself from his perch and starts stiffly walking to the bathroom. He comes out with a handful of damp washcloths just as D manages to untangle himself from Dave. Dirk passes D one of the cloths and then helps Dave down, holding him up enough for Bro to start undressing the ropes. As he peels them back, Dirk is right there massaging the red marked skin. Dave whimpers as his wrists are untied and his shoulders are free to roll forward again, the joints stiff even as Dirk and D help him out. Bro coils the ropes up and tucks them somewhere out of the way. Then he picks up a washcloth and starts wiping Dave down.

Every touch draws new whimpers from Dave even as Dirk and D whisper sweet things to him about how good he was and how nice it felt and how well he did. Bro finishes cleaning up all of the excess lube and cum and then knocks the back of the futon down. He lays back first and then D arranges Dave draped across him. Dirk disappears again to get several glasses of water to pass around as D gathers up several blankets. Bro slowly starts getting responses from Dave.

“Th-thank you.”

“Everything feel good?”

“Sore, but good, good sore. Tired. Happy. Fucked.”

“Ya better be damn well fucked. Jesus, Davey, didn’t know ya could take that much.”

“Best. Love you bastards.”

“We love you too,” Dirk offers as he curls up into Bro’s side.

“Fuck, that was one wild ride,” D warns as he pulls the blankets over them all before settling down on Bro’s other side. He drops his arm over the small of Dave’s back and finds Dirk’s hand on the other side. “Hope that’s what you wanted, little brother.”

“Perfect.”

“Okay, e’eryone hush now. Sleep time,” Bro orders and gets soft sounds of agreement. He kisses the top of Dave’s head and gets a sigh of contentment before all of the Striders drift off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
